


Vanished

by tomlinsstoned



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALTHOUGH IT SEEMS LIKE IT IS LOUIS IS JUST A SLUT OK, AU, Age Play, Anal Sex, But also lots of smut, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Insecure Louis, Jealous Louis, M/M, Missing, Mystery, Other, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Self-Bondage, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Louis, THERE IS AN ACTUAL STORY THIS ISNT JUST SEX, and non sexual age play too, and theres a story line, and they become best friends in the process of finding him, but there's also a plot line, dp, fluff is somewhere in here too, hey guess what else, louis is basically a huge slut, plots and lots of other kinky stuff is in here too, tagging makes me feel awkward and embarrassed, theyre all connected with Zayn but don't know each other, thigh fucking, until Zayn goes missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsstoned/pseuds/tomlinsstoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is missing.</p><p>And how does a multi-million dollar actor just...vanish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

Zayn Malik is missing.

Well, he isn't missing-but he is.

Zayn Malik was lounging on his couch of his high-end apartment in Greater London, in the area known as Notting Hill. He was chilling around on the few days off he had before heading to Australia for an audition he's almost sure he'd get. The fact that he had to go to Australia just a few days after just getting back from the same place was originally not what he intended on doing, but after thinking of how he wouldn't be in the cozy town he liked to call home for a possible 3 months, he decided on returning to his flat. Even if only for a few days.

And then there was a knock on Zayn's door.

And then silence.

And the knocking came a little louder this time, and Zayn would answer it, because he was only maybe nine feet from the door, lounging on the couch like just mentioned a few lines ago. But he couldn't. Because he was missing.

But the problem with being missing is, that people don't notice right away. People think you're just chilling at your flat, laying low and such. So Liam Payne, Zayn's neighbor and friend, also a filthy rich, million dollar model for the American online magazine "Playgirl" along with many other well-paying jobs you get when you have a big dick and a hot face, left. He returned to his flat next door to Zayn's, and grabbed a sticky, scribing a small sentence explaining that he was done with the book Zayn lent him, and after reading this note to just call and he'll gladly return the book along with giving Zayn his opinion on the intriguing mystery novel. He simply stuck the note to Zayn's door, right under the 306 engraved in silver on the red wood and left.

And Zayn's phone rang 11 minutes after Liam left his note, the screen flashing a picture of a blonde boy with glasses across his face, the contact reading 'Neil Horen :X', who if you didn't know, is actually Niall Horan, Zayn's best mate from college all those years ago although it has only been maybe four. And Zayn would definitely answer it, why wouldn't he? It's _Niall Horan_ , the adorable blonde boy he's known since forever before he had money and was in movies. And Niall Horan was a great person, who even in their right minds would reject a call from Niall Horan? Not Zayn. Zayn never would.

But he did.

Because Zayn is missing.

And two hours later when his phone went off again, this time with a Twitter notification from the one and only, world famous Harry Styles, dm'ing to meet him at the small coffee shop at 2am to catch up before he leaves again and to respond if he's able to because he understands that time is hard to cooperate with but Harry doesn't feel like getting mobbed, and he's sure all of the hormonal teenagers that love him so will most likely be sleeping. Harry adds afterwards that "maybe the time is too extreme but what do you expect from a fucking indie hipster which I am _NOT_ but I know you'll end up calling me that anyway so I might as well warm up to it." And of coarse Zayn wants to tell Harry to fucking _deal_ with the fact that he's a hipster, and that 2am is _ridiculous_ , that the coffee shop literally closes at 11 and opens at 4am and that because he's such a _fucking hipster_ he didn't even think to plan this out in the slightest. And Zayn understands that, just because Harry is the biggest, weirdest and most _annoying_ hipster he knows, make that the _only_ hipster he knows, everything that Harry does or doesn't do isn't solely because he is a fucking _hipster_ , but he loves teasing him about it to the point that the twenty year old man-child may punch him in the throat.

So of coarse Zayn would love to tell Harry all of this, and then compromise with meeting him somewhere like McDonald's or maybe Starbucks, possibly the park about a 10 minute walk from where each lives, of coarse Zayn would want to do that. Because Zayn's a nice guy, he really is, and he loves Harry, maybe more than the crazy girls that have no problem with seeing him in public and immediately trying to rip his shirt off. No, he _definitely_ loves Harry more, because he knows Harry, has known Harry for a couple years now, and Harry was the reason for his big break and helping him along to becoming what he is today and has always dreamed of becoming. So Zayn wouldn't hesitate to reply.

But he can't.

Why?

Because Zayn Malik is missing.

And then, after not being contacted for two days since Harry dm'ed him and never got a reply, a knock is at Zayn's door again. Accept this time, it's neither Niall, Harry, nor Liam.

It's Louis Tomlinson, Zayn's personal stylist.

And Louis, being the nosy prat he is, reads Liam's sticky that since two days ago when it was placed has fallen to the carpeted floor of the hallway. He knocks again, harder, followed by the snarky comment, "You're a fucking _prick_ if you're still asleep Zayn, it's two in the afternoon and we need to discuss wardrobe for the Australian film audition," before trotting to the room across from Zayn's, labeled 305, and knocking on the door there.

"Can I help you?" The blonde girl in front of him asked, looking Louis up and down and scanning his face with her chocolate brown eyes. Louis, clearly uncomfortable, cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes, you can actually," he spoke in his feminine voice. "I'd actually like to know if you're aware of where this fellow happens to live?" He asked, pointing to the signature at the bottom of the note.

"Oh, yes. Uhm," the girl smiled seductively. "Come inside, let me see."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I'd actually prefer to stay right out here, thanks."

"You sure?" The blonde, with horrendous dark brown roots Louis may add, asked. "I have tea. A comfy couch. I'm kind of lonely, as well. You look like you'd know how to keep a girl company."

Louis huffed, already exhausted. "Look, chick, it's not because it's 2pm, and it's not because your roots make me want to _jump off a cliff_ because this is what humanity has come to, having straight-up two _different colors of hair,_ even though that is a _huge_ factor in me declining this, but _seriously_. I'm not interested. And yes, you're probably nice and I'm sure your vagina is _extremely_ tight, and I'd honestly _love_ to star in your next porno, but can you just tell me where this person lives?"

The girl blushed at Louis' remarks and suspicions, clearing her throat and glancing at the name before nodding her head.

"Liam, lives right there," she pointed to the flat to the left of Zayn's. And Louis turns to go, but the girl grabs at his forearm before he can escape, her lips dusting the shell of his ear. "If you ever change your mind, I'll be right here," she whispers.

Louis smirks before replying, "And if you ever _grow a dick_ , I'll make sure and drop by." Some people just can't pick up on hints.

And as he knocks on said Liam's door, he hears the blondes' slam behind him and chuckles to himself.

But even Louis Tomlinson, the confident, cocky son of a bitch he is, wasn't ready for Liam _Payne_ to answer. Liam fucking _Payne_.

His breath is caught in his throat and his lungs are on the floor, and just looking at the mans face makes Louis' dick twitch. Because it's _Liam Payne_ , and Louis has wanked, on multiple occasions, to the goddess standing before him. And for a minute, he just stares, before Liam Payne starts _talking to him_.

"You alright there, Mr.?"

And _fuck_ if Mr. doesn't sound like master and Louis really has a thing for being called that, and all that's going through Louis' mind is _sex sex sex_ , and Louis is sure he lets out a whimper before blushing like a cherry and clearing his throat because he's seen this boy naked more than once and his dick is literally _huge_ and Louis wants to ride him and he's getting hard but has nothing but a sticky note to cover it with, and even though Louis cock isn't the biggest out there, a small slip of paper isn't going to do it. And Louis doesn't know how to stop all of these obscene, completely fucking obscene thoughts, but the least he could do was try and talk over them.

"Yeah," Louis says, but it comes out as more of a squeak because his lower region is _on fire_ and it's so constricting and painful and he isn't even fully hard but yes he's sure he can get there. "D-Did you leave this note on Zayn's door, by any chance?"

And then Liam chuckles, and his voice is so _low_ , and _erotic_ , and even though Louis usually tops he would _definitely_ let this man be his daddy. "Yeah, that was me, but it was two days ago or something like that. Why?"

"Oh," is all Louis replies.

"Wait, was it still up there? Zayn should have gotten it by now, don't you think?" Louis just nods, barely paying attention to the conversation going on at the moment. And Liam seems confused, and concerned, and Louis honestly has no idea why, but he pretends to because he doesn't want to look dumb in front of _the_ Liam Payne.

"Maybe we should check it out, see what's going on in there. He's supposed to be home, correct?" And again, Louis just nods because what if he says something and it comes out in a moan and why is he so god damn _horny_ right now. He really should be able to control this.

But the next thing Louis knows, he's in Zayn's flat, which was oddly unlocked, and he's watching Liam panic for a reason he has yet to figure out, and how does Liam manage to be hot and adorable all at once. And he can't really focus all too well, because he's still hard and he needs to fix it but he can't think straight enough to just go to the bathroom and take care of himself. So when Liam begins to hurriedly check all of the rooms, Louis doesn't even notice that he begins palming himself through his black skinny jeans until he moans loud enough for Liam to hear him and begin strolling back, and then Louis snaps out of his horny teenage side and overreacts, so he lays face down on the floor to hide his little problem because he is just so fucking _embarrassing_ when he goes into his trances like that.

So when Liam arrives to see the boy laying on his stomach on the ground, he being Liam does the hostile thing and asks if he's alright, to which the boy replies, "Oh, yeah, I'm good, just have to go to the bathroom." And Liam chuckles, because although Liam hasn't the _slightest_ idea of who this even is, he's funny. He's weird, and he's funny and he understands why Zayn knows him because Zayn knows how to pick out the right people.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't even ask what your name was," Liam says. And when the boy continues to lay on the floor, but states his name is Louis and that he actually _really_ needs to go to the bathroom, it makes Liam laugh again. But Louis isn't laughing, and Liam is concerned, because if the guy has to pee that bad, wouldn't he want to _get up_?

Louis is stuck. And although he should be worried about how Zayn isn't here, he's worried about making a complete fool out of himself in front of Liam Payne. So he stays glued to the floor, where his manhood cannot be seen by anyone but the dust particles in the carpet below. "Why don't you go get your phone, we could call his cell maybe? Do you have his number?" Louis asks, anything to give him the opportunity to scurry away to the bathroom.

Liam smiles, nods, confirming that he does indeed have Zayn's cell number, and takes off to go get it in which Louis jumps up and runs straight for the bathroom to fix his situation.

And when Liam enters back into the flat to hear a moan echo off the walls, he blushes as hot as lava, because now he's _sure_ Louis knows who he is, and although he isn't quite ashamed of it, it's still slightly awkward that Louis actually knows _who he is_. Meaning Louis has most likely seen Liam naked. So he pretends not to hear Louis squeal and pant, and it's hard, really hard to do, because boy is Louis freaking _loud_.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So that happens. And Louis feels _awful_ , because he just got off to Liam Payne who is sitting two rooms down, and worse than that, he got off in Zayn's bathroom, which is downright _gross_ and even though they're close friends, they aren't at that level yet.

But later the two come to find that Zayn's phone is actually on his counter, and he has 28 missed calls; 3 from Louis, 2 from his manager, 7 from a Neil Horen, and the rest from... Oh.

 _Oh_.

Zayn _really_ shouldn't keep things like this from Louis. Things like how Liam Payne is his next door neighbor, which is understandable as to why Zayn didn't tell him. It's not like Louis talked about jerking off to him three times a month.

But Zayn not mentioning that he talks to _Harry_ fucking _Styles_ , is a _problem_. Because Louis hasn't gone a day without talking about that boy in at least 2 1/2 years. That boy is Louis' _dream_. He is curly, and adorable, not to mention _sex on legs._

So he instructs Liam to call Harry, because Louis isn't going through that whole episode _again_ , just because of Harry's fucking _voice_.

And when Louis find out that Neil isn't actually Neil but Niall, and that he hasn't spoken to Zayn in a week, and Harry hasn't heard from him in at least five days, all four of them go into panic mode.

Because Zayn Malik is _missing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where this story even came from. It just popped it's way into my head, and now it's this huge thing that I just need to get down.
> 
> Oh, and ignore how horny Louis gets over tiny little things. Or don't. Actually, just don't, because that's a huge part in this story. Mostly because everyone loves a little smut. ***AND INCASE ANYONES CONFUSED, LOUIS THINKS HE'S A DOM (TOP) UNTIL HE GETS INVOLVED WITH HARRY, WHICH IS WHEN ALL OF THE TAGS OF LOUIS BEING OVERLY SUBMISSIVE WILL OCCUR xD***
> 
> Okay, so comment and let me know what you think, your opinions, how you think this story is going to go, if you have any questions, etc. if you want me to keep writing. Or don't. I'll probably keep going no matter what the fuck you do.
> 
> Although it would be very nice and generous for your feedback considering this is my first fanfic I've written.
> 
> Byeeeee(: 
> 
> .xxxx.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody knows what to do.

I mean, what are you even supposed to _do_ in a situation like this?

Liam immediately votes on calling 999, to report the incident to officials and leave it to the professionals. But Louis just interjects, saying that _"this happens all the time with celebrities and the so called 'professionals' don't make a big deal out of it until a few months in, because celebrities are drama queens and think that they're easy world is much too stressful for their own good and just need a bit of time away."_ Police never cooperate with these cases _._ He's experienced it first hand, when one of his former clients did the exact same thing. Authorities couldn't give less of a fuck if they tried.

And even though Louis knows, and Liam knows, that that's not Zayn, Zayn doesn't, _wouldn't_ , do something like that, just simply _disappear_ without leaving a note or mentioning it to anyone, the police wouldn't pay attention.

So next thing they know, Niall and Harry are on their way over to help out with finding their friend. 

And Louis, along with Liam, are both borderline panic attack right now.

Of course it's because Zayn is missing, nobody's seen him in a possible _twelve days,_ but it's also because _Harry Styles_ is going to be in viewing distance of a certain Louis and he needs to breathe and gather himself together right now so he doesn't get out of control again and start mindlessly grinding on Harry himself. _  
_

So Liam and Louis are nervous.

And when there's a knock on the door in which Liam hopes it's Zayn but knows it's not, and Louis hopes it's just not Harry, and they open the door to find a small little blonde boy standing there with glasses and dark roots that actually do him justice, they both let themselves breathe again.

"'m Niall," he says.

And _of course_ Louis missed the accent on the phone earlier. _Of fucking course._ Because if he had heard it, he could have prepared himself for both boys coming over because _jesus_ are Irish accents just heavenly.

And then Liam is introducing himself, and Louis feels compelled to do the same, so he clears his throat to avoid squeaking again like with Liam, and says in a rather surprisingly normal-toned voice, "Hey, I'm Louis, Zayn's stylist." 

And the thing was, he should have just ended it there. But of course, he made it awkward.

First, Niall goes, "Oh, so you, like, dress 'em and stuff?"

"Yeah, actually." And Niall laughs, to which Louis blushes profusely at what he said and stutters. "Well, uh," he scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, I dress him, but I don't _dress_ him."

Niall wiggles his eyebrows. "You sure mate? Look as if you've seen the goods." Louis' initial reaction is coughing loudly to try and cover up his heated blush, but that just eggs Niall on. "Is the thing really as long as he says it is?"

"Excuse me?"  Louis asks. He hates this, he really, truly hates this.

"Zayn's cock."

And Louis chokes. Like, he actually starts coughing, then chocking, because why does it feel like this always happens to him? Why does he always get trapped in these conversations, or situations, that just plain out _embarrass_  him? What did Louis _do_? He's good, he donates to charities and gives blood every once in a while. He goes to children's hospitals and dresses up all the little girls and boys to look like supermodels, or famous athletes. He does their hair up, even. He's a good soul. He just doesn't understand, why him _?_

 _"Well,"_ he says. He scratches the back of his neck and clears his throat after his little chocking episode. "Uhm."

"He says its fuckin' nine inches. Nine?! Yeah fucking right, if y'ask me," he chuckled. "So?"

Louis turns to Liam hopefully, because who knows, maybe Liam can sense the discomfort in Louis' eyes and tell Niall to drop it, that this conversation isn't very appropriate for the time being. But instead, Liam just shrugs at him. "Might as well, mate. We gotta get close somehow, considering we're gonna be spending some time together," Liam smirks, then nods at Louis as he says, "So, spill."

And the annoying, really annoying thing is that Louis does in fact know what Niall is talking about. Of course he knows the size of Zayn's dick. He's Louis Tomlinson. And the fact is, if you know Louis, it's most likely because you've had sex with him. He's not necessarily _ashamed_ of it, but it's not something he's keen on telling two—attractive, definitely attractive—strangers. He doesn't want to flaunt that he has sex all the time, and it's not his fault either, his hand just isn't the same as it was at the age of 15. Doesn't really work as well as it used to.

But back to the point—no. Louis isn't going to tell them that Zayn's a fucking _liar_ —maybe not by much, but still considered one—because he doesn't want them to know about his sex life. It's one of his personal bubbles in his brain that only he, along with many other guys, (although that's besides the point) knows about. And although he'd love to gloat that he's sucked much bigger than nine, possibly close to 11.5, (he doesn't know how he does it, there just isn't a gag reflex back there,) and that Zayn was probably closer to a 7 and a half or an 8, he won't. Because that's information that should be kept secret. Especially when Zayn threatens that _if you ever tell anyone about what just happened Tomlinson, your business with me is through._ And Louis doesn't want to get fired, he loves his job, so.

But just as Louis' about to answer, there's another knock at the door, and Niall, being right next to it, glances through the peep hole before his jaw is dropping.

"Mate, I think Harry Styles here," he whispers, full attention attracted away from Louis, where it lay just moments before. "Why's he here? Fuck, 'm a little star-struck 't be honest."

"Yeah, I guess he's close with Zayn, too, 'cause he called him like 16 times in the last few days. We invited 'em," Liam speaks up. 

And Louis isn't mentally prepared. He thought he was, he truly did, but _by god_ is he far from it.

So when Niall opens the door, and they all just stare at the boy in a sort of awe because he's world famous _Harry Styles_ who is so tall and lanky and his hair is so long and his hands are so large, and they're managing to hold a water bottle and his phone and still have room left over for multiple things, and Louis feels like he's died and gone to heaven, in a complete state of euphoria and utter bliss from just _looking_ at the younger boy, he doesn't even notice Harry staring right back at him until the silence is broken by Liam clearing his throat before stepping forward to introduce himself.

Then Harry's talking, he's talking and Louis thought that Liam's voice was low, but Harry's is a whole new level. His voice is slow and husky and rough and erotic, on a completely different level than anyone who he's ever met, and his mouth is forming words with care, his plump lips moving to match the sounds escaping them and Louis' lungs are in his stomach and his heart is on the floor because interviews don't do this lovely sound justice in the slightest.

And when Harry steps over to him, up close, a little too close but certainly not a problem, and introduces himself, his breath smelling like mint and chocolate with his mouth and eyes smiling down at him because _god_  Harry is tall, and his dimples caving so softly, delicately into his cheeks, Louis lets a sigh slip out before holding out his hand to shake Harry's.

Louis' hand becomes engulfed in Harry's, and Louis can't stop admiring how perfect it is. He's so deep in thought that he doesn't even realize Harry's talking to him, saying things and Louis has been holding his hand for way too long. So he quickly jerks away and takes a step back.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asks, studying Harry's intense green eyes.

Niall and Liam feel the attraction in the air, spread out across the room like a toxic gas, and it's suffocating, and problematic, because if they're right about this attraction thing, it's going to be very distracting on all four of them. Their priority here is _Zayn,_ and where the fuck he is, not whatever is going on here.

But instead of breaking the desire they could both sense as soon as the two boys' eyes locked, instead of opening the windows to let the pernicious fumes flee from the apartment, Liam and Niall just stood there and watched, breathing in the deadly pollution until they were dizzy in the head from watching the two gaze at each other for so long. And it seems like they've met before, because of how caring the stare is, how much adoration is put into it, and they can practically see the fireworks popping behind each of their eyes, but it's odd because they also know that the two have never even crossed paths.

"Oh, uhm," Harry speaks slowly, his hand reaching up to run through his long curls before continuing. "I was, uh, just wondering... What's, like, going on? Liam didn't really tell me much on the phone, just that it was an emergency, that I needed to come to Zayn's place. Is everything... alright?"

Louis thinks Harry should write a 500,000 page book, and then have Harry read it to him just so Louis can listen to his voice for the rest of his life.

So Niall explains to Harry what's going on, and his eyebrows knit together in concentration while he listens, and his tongue scraping over his lips every so often, and Louis can't take his eyes off of Harry because he's just so much different in person. And being next to him gives him this butterfly feeling, and it makes him want to ravish Harry, to just pounce on him and completely tear him apart; but it also gives him an urge to cuddle up next to Harry with Yorkshire Tea and have Harry protect him. Protect him from all of the bad people, all of Louis' bad thoughts, just everything.

But it dawns on Louis that he should stop thinking like this, stop getting his hopes up, because although he knows for a fact that Harry's openly gay, he's an international indie-alternative singer that Louis simply doesn't have a chance with, and he should stop getting his hopes up, especially because they don't even know each other yet. Louis thinks, even if anything _did_ end up happening, that the _slight_ chance that something could happen comes true, it wouldn't last. Harry would break it off, and find someone better looking, or thinner, or more well-built, or less feminine and girly than Louis. And that would break Louis, honestly break him to tiny, shattered pieces, because it's happened before, but he thinks with Harry it'd be much, _much_ worse. It would cut his last thread, make him fall, and he doesn't want to think of what he might do if that ever was to happen.

And this isn't about him, or Harry, anyways—this is about Zayn. It's about finding Zayn before the information gets out to the press, before Zayn gets hurt, and getting him back to the comfort of his family and friends. In only 7 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!!!! Hope you liked it:)
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR ALMOST 300 READS ALREADY!! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY :):)
> 
> THINGS FOR YOU TO COMMENT:  
> What'd you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen between Louis and Harry? Do you think they'll find Zayn before things get leaked to the press? What about the other boys, think they'll get along, end up hating each other, maybe a few relationships? Leave your opinions, along with questions, tips, or **constructive** criticism :) 
> 
> Leave kudos as well! Love you guys.
> 
> Byeeeee :)
> 
> .xxxx.


End file.
